Talk:The☆Ultraman/@comment-31679215-20190324073421
Time to chokeslam Joneus through the floor into Powered's basement full of Sun People. The baseline of everything I will say, the series is terrible. First thing, pretty much all of the characters are unbearable in some way (except for Pigu and Hellar who were actually interesting) because they're literally the Science Patrol in the Gavadon episode, not caring about if someone is their friend or not. They try to destroy things which don't pose proper threats like when Monkey fuses with Dostony or similar examples. All of them are also painfully generic to the average normal attack team shtick with annoying personalities and voices. Amia's human form and Mutsumi Hoshikawa are just there for something to look at. Second, Joneus and his fellow ultras are just way to powerful for my own taste. Joneus himself is U40's "strongest warrior" which is definitely true since he takes on way to many kaiju or too strong of kaiju with great examples being in the first two episodes. In episode 1, Joneus takes on 4 - 5 individuals of the Seagra kaiju who while probably weak, still seems overkill for ep 1. Then in ep 2 he fights a monster capable of strangling an enemy along with creating freaking tornadoes that can easily become giant 5 category hurricanes. I also don't really like they used this claim in story, Joneus was only defeated once and that was just by a mutant dinosaur, Bedoran who managed to kill both him and his host by extension, however, after that, Bedoran disappeared from the plot entirely with the characters moving on to something else. Not too long after Bedoran, a much stronger monster named Bagon appeared and while it outsized him insanely and threw him around like a rag doll, Joneus suddenly remembered he was U40's "strongest warrior" where he grabbed this powerful monster and threw it up into the atmosphere and used the Planium Beam to obliterate it U40's ozone layer. Yeah, good god. It really bothers me that the only thing which managed to defeat him ever was Bedoran, just an average monster in their world when not even the gigantic weapons of mass destruction, large packs of monsters, and even the final boss failed to do shit to him. As a result of this, it's hard to take the stakes seriously knowing that Joneus could just take out the army of planet devouring snakes. Actually, let's talk about that, the monsters in the series. The monsters in the series are forgettable for the most part, the art style makes them all generic, basically making them look like something Daizua's from Deviantart might create. Even the monsters they reuse from past series like Red King, Gokinezuela, and the others look average and uninteresting. Take for example this guy Gadon who literally looks an outdated pterosaur reconstruction or Fire Badon who's just a demon from a generic horror anime. These are not ultra kaiju, they're generics from some other project that they just plastered Ultraman on too to make it more successful (This is not a fact from what I know, but you get it). The only ones who manage not to look generic are Dragodos, Opt, Zanba, Megasaura, Zaanmoth, and a few others. If the animation was better, not as many of the kaiju and aliens may not have looked so average with more detail and personality, but they're all just monsters with no story unique to them. They wasted possibility of bringing older monsters back for more generic and inferior ideas like Death Balan who's just Astromons with hair. The last problems, and they're not as major, but still there. The voice actors, even in Japanese are just really annoying. The animation is also really inconsistent or lazy at times. It's not like a minor continuity error, but more things that don't make sense. Back to Bagon, in this picture, he's shown to be of colossal size making Joneus look like an ant, then in this picture, he's about the same size. There's also the inconsistent coloring and traced animation of Monkey Dostony With SP and not with SP. Oh and Combugon who's a robot that looks organic for no reason and also has recycled animation what I'm linking currently. There's likely other stuff I had forgotten, but I'm not sure, You can try and watch the show if you want, it's available on both TOKU and every episode subbed is on Youtube.